The present invention relates to a method for making jelly wax candle, and particularly to one for making jelly wax candle having air bubbles in it and consisting of layers of different colors.
Candles can be made into various shapes instead of the conventional round stick shape so that they have ornamental function besides producing light. Furthermore, melted wax with dyes and aromatic oils added to can be poured into containers of various shapes to make a candle which is colorful, and can send forth pleasant smell when it is burned to produce light.
Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional method for making a candle out of wax includes the following steps:
(1) heating wax for same to become liquid, and adding aromatic oil or dyes to the liquid wax;
(2) disposing ornaments and a wick in a container;
(3) pouring the liquid wax into the container;
(4) cooling the wax for same to become solid.
If the ornaments are flowers, referring to FIG. 5, the method for making a candle out of wax may include the following steps:
(1) heating the wax;
(2) applying a layer of wax onto the flowers, and disposing the flowers and a wick in a container;
(3) pouring the liquid wax into the container;
(4) cooling.
However, the above candles made out of wax with ornamental function become less and less attractive over time due to change of consumers"" standard on beauty. Actually, candles made by the above methods have monotonous look, such as are shown in FIGS. 9 and 10.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a method for making a candle out of jelly wax, which has relatively much variety as compared with those made by the conventional methods.
The method for making a candle out of jelly wax in the present invention includes steps as follows:
(1) drying the ornaments, and the container providing for holding the jelly wax;
(2) disposing a wick and the ornaments in the container;
(3) pouring liquid jelly wax heated to between 80xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C. into the container to form a first layer, and waiting one to two hours for the jelly wax to change to solid state before the next step;
(4) pouring liquid jelly wax into the container to form a second layer; the jelly wax being heated to between 60xc2x0 C. and 170xc2x0 C. so that air bubbles can form in it when it is poured into the container, waiting thirty to forty minutes for the jelly wax of the second layer to change to semi-coagulated state before the next step;
(5) pouring liquid jelly wax heated to between 100xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C. into the container for a third layer to form, the jelly wax for the third layer having oily dyes, and aromatic oils added to, the jelly wax partially mixing with the second layer in semi-coagulated state to form several layers of jelly wax having colors slightly changing from one to the next.